blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Clover
Carl Clover is a young vigilante who dropped out of the Military Academy and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Summary A talented young boy and first class vigilante, Carl has brought many criminals to justice with the aid of his mysterious doll Nirvana, which he believes to be his elder sister, Ada Clover. Carl heads to Kagutsuchi to retrieve the bounty for Ragna the Bloodedge. He is a former classmate of Noel, Jin, Makoto, and Tsubaki when they were in The Military Academy, but he dropped out. Carl wants to get revenge on his father Relius Clover, for what he did to Carl's older sister, Ada. In some part of his story, Carl meets Bang Shishigami, and Bang calls him his "cute little disciple". In Blazblue: Continuum Shift, he follows Ragna the Bloodedge to find out what he is looking for. Hazama seems to know about Nirvana, hence the reason she attacks him on sight. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Violin, chess * Values: His sister * Likes: Cookies * Dislikes: Lies Powers and abilities Carl does not appear to have much in the way of fighting ability but uses the power of seithr in order to create mechanical constructs such as cogs and the like to attack his opponents. Accompanied by the Nox Nyctores, Nirvana, the two are a deadly duo. Nirvana attacks using her blunt strength and steel claws, but like Carl, she does not appear to have much in the way of fighting as she is often seen in a hunched position doing nothing until commanded. However, she reacts strongly to seithr, other Nox Nyctores, or those who have great power such as Hazama, Valkenhayn, and Rachel. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Marionette Purple - Carl's Theme Gallery File:Carl_Crest.png|Carl's Crest. File:CarlCSArt.png|Carl Clover's Continuum Shift artwork. File:Carl_Concept_1.png|Concept Artwork of Carl. File:Carl_Concept_2.jpeg|Concept Artwork of Carl and Nirvana. Click here to view all images of Carl Clover. Trivia * Carl's Guilty Gear counterpart appears to be Bridget due to their small and very feminine frame as well as being assisted by an animated mechanical construct, and from understanding Carl's farther, A.B.A due for both characters having a weapon with a soul (Aside from being an Alchemist), thus, Carl can be called the Puppet Alchemist. * According to a unlockable CGI image in Blazblue: Calamity Trigger, Carl's glasses allow him to speak to Nirvana, along with telephone booths and mail boxes. There is no known proof of this, though, but it could be possible. * In some of Carl's early designs it depicted him with red eyes like Rachel and Ragna. It could very well be possible that Carl was originally planned to be a vampire. * Carl's bespectacled wizard boy design also resembles that of Harry Potter and Negima's Negi Springfield. * Carl's birthday, May 5th, is also the date of the Japanese and Korean holiday Children's Day. * In Noel's story in Calamity Trigger, Makoto Nanaya pet Carl with joy after she saw him and thinks he's adorable. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL Category:Playable Characters